Shadow vs Vegeta
by Lil' Soniq
Summary: Two anti-heroes clashed in one epic battle to proof who is the strongest warrior there is.


_Wasteland, 2:34pm…_

A lone warrior standing atop of the cliff of the rock pillar waiting for someone. He had crossed his arms, waiting patiently for this challenger to arrive to fight him at his best. A man, a proud warrior of a proud warrior race known as the Saiyans. However, the male is not just a saiyan but the prince of all Saiyans: Vegeta. The husband of a beautiful scientist Bulma Briefs and the father of two children. The prince who happen to be looking forward to this fight. Not just his strong rival who is also a saiyan named Kakarot who goes by the name Goku. The saiyan prince who happen to heard about this character, this challenger that he's eager to face this opponent. He look like he appear to smile a bit, excited to face this opponent.

Vegeta himself remember how he heard about this character, hearing about he's a living weapon and the Ultimate Lifeform created by the scientist from outer space. Vegeta took a moment to think back how he heard about this character a little while back right after he came back from training.

* * *

 _Flashback, a week ago…_

 _Vegeta flew back home to Capsule Corp after his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Goku. Vegeta land down and enters inside the building and to get a shower. Walking through the hallways to the bathroom, he encounters his wife Bulma who is in the laboratory working on some inventions with some equipment she had ordered from an organization. Vegeta stop and look at the logo reviewing the letter "G". Curious, the prince enter inside the lab and question his wife about what's going on._

" _Bulma, what's with all of this stuff you got going on here?" Vegeta questioned._

 _Bulma stop what she was doing to turn and face her husband._

" _Came back from training huh? This is the stuff I ordered from G.U.N. a few days ago." Bulma explained._

" _G.U.N.?"_

" _Guardian of United Nations. A strong law enforcement that protects the world from any sorts of danger."_

" _Meaning?"_

" _They're like police, FBI but they're also military. They also have spies and agents working for them. The Commander was kind enough to lend me some equipment for my future projects that I have planned for my future projects. A certain black hedgehog and the white bat came here and deliver the stuff for me. They even stay a bit as I offer them to have a meal to eat before they head back."_

" _Black hedgehog?"_

" _Yes. He sort of reminds me of you but he has a job. Unlike you. You always go out and train."_

" _We saiyans train and get stronger. We're a proud warrior race."_

" _Yeah I get that. You still need to spend time with your family every now and then. Trunks even met this black hedgehog and get this, he's a ultimate lifeform created by a scientist from outer space."_

" _Outer space you say?"_

" _He was created at a space station and I never heard that before. Oh I wish I can go up there and see it with my very own eyes. They must've got some amazing science equipment that I have never seen before. It even has a powerful weapon that can destroy a single planet with one blast."_

" _Yeah whatever. What else do you know about this black hedgehog?"_

" _Why do you want to know?"_

" _He… seems rather interesting. So tell me more about him."_

 _Bulma touch her chin, thinking about it for a bit trying think of what else she remembers during the G.U.N agents visit._

" _I don't know much about the hedgehog but from what he told me is that he's the ultimate lifeform with incredible power. He's also an half alien that called the Black Arms."_

" _An alien?"_

" _Yeah. He doesn't look like one but he told me that he was created by the leader's blood to make him the ultimate weapon that he is today. He even can go super from the way he explain it."_

 _Vegeta start to get interested about this black hedgehog he heard right now from Bulma. Hearing go super he thought that he had found himself a challenge that can push him up to the limit not like his other saiyan rival. The prince of all saiyans looked eager to fight this black hedgehog._

" _I see. I'm interested of meeting this black hedgehog."_

" _It's a little too late for that. He and the white bat had left a few minutes ago before you came back to your training. I swear you always train every day and not help out your family from every once in a while."_

" _What else do you know more about this black hedgehog? Does he have a name?"_

" _Yeah. The white bat who is a woman and her name is Rouge. The black hedgehog's name is Shadow. I liked that name, sounds very mysterious if not attractive. Unlike you of course."_

" _Shadow the Hedgehog… interesting. What power does he have and I wonder how strong is this hedgehog." Vegeta thought._

" _Where can I find this Shadow the Hedgehog you speak of?"_

" _He lives at Station Square but now he's at a mission. I'm afraid that you won't make contact with him there. Why?"_

" _I'm going to challenge him to a fight. I'm eager to fight this Shadow the Hedgehog guy and see if he can defeat a saiyan like myself."_

" _Really? That's why you wanted to know more about the guy?"_

" _Yeah. Besides, I've been looking for a challenge, a real fight to test my limits other than Kakarot. A black arms and a saiyan. This is a fight that's worth waiting."_

 _Bulma rolled her eyes and leave Vegeta to it so she returns back to her work. Vegeta exits the room and get cleaned up before training again. Now his mind is set on one guy, one hedgehog he's looking forward of meeting and to face the ultimate lifeform in this intense fight he's looking forward to. The prince of all saiyans could only smile, waiting for the fight he's been waiting for ever since the Tournament of Power._

" _Shadow the Hedgehog? My kind of guy to fight and the ultimate lifeform with incredible power. We'll see how strong you are against the prince of all saiyans."_

* * *

 _Flashback ended, Wasteland…_

Vegeta remember the flashback all too well and had been looking forward to this fight all week now. After demanding the G.U.N Commander to have Shadow face him, the ultimate lifeform accepted the challenge. The Commander had told Vegeta that Shadow is also looking for a challenge to fight and this is Vegeta's lucky day. Now here he is waiting for the arrival of the ultimate lifeform: Shadow the Hedgehog. The prince hoped that his rival don't interfere this fight. "His" fight against the ultimate lifeform and don't want any distractions to the matter. The prince open his eyes, looking up at the skies to kill off some time while waiting for this black hedgehog's arrival.

" _It's only a matter of time for this fight. I can hardly wait for this battle._ " Vegeta thought.

While waiting for is opponent's arrival, a few miles away from Vegeta's destination, there is a black hedgehog that Bulma mentioned about a week ago. He appear to be zooming up ahead in top speed with his skate shoes, heading to the destination where the fight will take place. The black and red hedgehog appear to be the ultimate lifeform and the one that the professor Gerald Robotnik created and his name is Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow speed up, continuing the path to his destination to meet with Vegeta. Shadow had remembered that he had a few demands to fight this Vegeta person after hearing so much about him from Bulma. Shadow thought this man is calling him out for speaking to his wife but it wasn't that, the man challenged the black hedgehog to fight to test his limits. Shadow couldn't help but liking the challenge wanting to have a real fight other than his other rival of his: Sonic the Hedgehog.

Shadow heard a lot about this Vegeta person from Bulma. Shadow remembered what Bulma told him right after he and Rouge deliver some equipment she ordered from G.U.N. for her future projects. The ultimate lifeform heard the man is an alien, a saiyan who is a warrior race. At first Shadow thought that they were related to the Black Arms but Bulma told Shadow about them and he did not need to worry about them knowing he had extinguish them. He had remember that this Vegeta person demanded face him in battle. The Commander at first decline the offer but Shadow accepted the fight, also telling the commander that he's looking for a challenge to hone his skills and wanting to push himself to the limit after all the training he had endure and become the strong ultimate lifeform he can be to protect the world that Maria cares for and to continue to fulfill her promise.

Soon Shadow can feel this man's energy up ahead and without further ado, he did not want to keep the guy waiting so Shadow uses Chaos Control to teleport to the destination where he senses the energy. Shadow arrive in mere seconds and start to look around the area for the man.

"So you've finally showed up Shadow the Hedgehog. I've been waiting for you." A voiced interpreted.

Shadow look up and sees the saiyan prince in armor crossing his arms, smirking down at the ultimate lifeform.

"I take it that you're Vegeta that Bulma told me about?" Shadow assumed.

"You assumed correct. I am Vegeta the prince of all saiyans. You're the ultimate lifeform Shadow the Hedgehog aren't you?" Vegeta questioned.

"That's right. You called me out to challenge me to a fight?"

"That I did. My wife as told me about you and I know I had to see this at first hand. I can sense some enormous energy within you, Shadow."

"I could say the same thing to you. Tell me, if you're the prince of all saiyans where are the other saiyans that you mentioned?"

"They've all been extinguished."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is it just you?"

"There is one other saiyan and my rival who is a complete idiot if I might add."

"Right… so is this the place where you and I will fight?"

"Yes. This fight will proof who is the strongest: a half-alien black arms or the saiyan prince?"

"Very well then, let's get started."

"Now you're speaking my language. Don't hold anything back."

"Same to you."

 ***BGM: Goku battles 19 (Dragonball Z OST)***

Vegeta growled but kept his cool with a small smile. Shadow with a stern look and got to his stance same as Vegeta. Now both anti-heroes stood in silence with their fighting stance and none haven't made their first move yet. The wind lightly blew and it's a moment of silence. Both Shadow and Vegeta can read their energies, their powers waiting patiently for who can lay the first hit along with their first move. Both stare at each other waiting patiently, biding their time to make the first move. The wind slowly stop blowing and stop blowing a breeze.

Shadow and Vegeta didn't flinch at the stare down got intense. Just as the wind finally died down and a second after, that is when Shadow and Vegeta charge and both clashed, colliding that the clash creates a wind gust from the impact and then they back away a feet away then charge at each other and clash together and a second after, Shadow delivers a kick but Vegeta blocks it off before he counter not until Shadow blocks the punch and both anti-heroes back away and land down to the ground. Vegeta shot an energy ball at Shadow but the ultimate lifeform tosses a red lightning energy spear over at the energy ball and both of their energy clashed in the result of creating a minor explosion. Before Shadow can act, Vegeta uses Z-Vanish and reappear behind Shadow and struck a kick. The saiyan prince thought he had him but Shadow with incredible reflexes and blocks the kick surprising the prince. Shadow then swung Vegeta around and tosses him over to a nearby rock wall. Vegeta recover himself a second after, recovering quickly and senses Shadow shot a chaos spear at the saiyan prince but Vegeta deflects it away with his bare hand. Shadow then curls himself into a ball then launches himself to the saiyan prince. Vegeta extend his hand and blocks the homing attack.

The homing attack slightly pushing Vegeta backwards over to a wall. Vegeta stop the ultimate lifeform by shooting a yellow energy ball from the palm of his hands to send Shadow back. Shadow kicks the energy ball up in the air before it explodes and before Shadow can return back his assault, Vegeta flew up and delivers a punch with brute force sending Shadow flying and hits the wall. Once in position, Vegeta stood still, extends out his right hand directly to Shadow and powered up a fully charged blue energy ball. Enlarging it a bit for this ability to happen.

" **Big Bang Attack!** " Vegeta shouted.

Blasting the energy ball at the ultimate lifeform, Shadow would counter back and powers up his technique of his own before shooting a fully powered chaos spear to the Big Bang Attack.

" **Chaos Lance!** " Shadow shouted.

Both of their techniques collide and creates an explosion seconds after. Soon, Shadow and Vegeta come in clashing and start throw off numerous punches and kicks in rapid speed. Each attack collide and strike every blow that creates a shockwave of brute force they've put into their attacks. While they go at it, they cause the ground to shatter which in terms creates a small crater with a few cracks during their clash. As a minute pass with both anti-heroes kept attacking, both of their punches and kicks collide that creates another shockwave and the shockwave itself backed Shadow and Vegeta away. The two stood feet away from one another. After then, Vegeta uses Z Vanish and reappears behind Shadow with a kick right to the face behind of the ultimate lifeform. Shadow had senses it from afar, he blocks off the kick surprising the prince and then Shadow engulfs his fist with red flame-like aura and turns around to deliver a striking blow right to the prince right in the face and with brute force sent Vegeta flying and crash through a rock pillar with a loud crash being heard.

Shadow goes after Vegeta and burst through the rock pillar and Vegeta is seen flying backwards after being struck by Shadow. This cause the rock pillar to break into pieces of rubble and it came down crashing like a building. Shadow air dashes ahead, going after Vegeta and so Shadow start to pummel the prince of all saiyans wit series of rapid punches with fists engulf with energy. Showing more power, Shadow hold nothing back during is assault. The ultimate lifeform continue to punch Vegeta several times then uppercuts him up in the air then Chaos Control above Vegeta. Shadow waited for Vegeta to get close and once he's close enough, Shadow struck a powerful blow with his fist hitting against Vegeta on his back causing the prince to scream, shouting in pain and Shadow kicks down Vegeta sending him crashing through two rock pillars and hits the ground with a loud crash which shudder ground and creates an area with smoke. Shadow then extend his hands out towards where Vegeta is and the black hedgehog begin to smirk.

"You're going straight to hell!" Shadow threatened.

With that being said, Shadow shot rapid chaos spears from the palm of his hands using Chaos Arrow. Shadow shot them like bullets, sending them over to Vegeta and striking him, creating an explosion that creates the area with smoke from the explosions being made from the impact. Shooting enough chaos arrows at the saiyan prince, Shadow then fully charged his technique and shot a fully powered Chaos Spear at Vegeta for the finish.

"Chaos Lance!" Shadow shouted and blasts a fully powered Chaos Spear at Vegeta. The technique hit the prince and creates a big explosion shooting a pillar of purple energy erupting from the ground during the blast.

Shadow watch the explosion died down and the smoke cleared away in seconds and sees the rubble. There was no sign of the saiyan prince and so Shadow then drops down to the ground and prepare to walk away.

"Hmph. I thought that the saiyan prince was a challenge. I guess I was wrong about him being the strongest of all the saiyans." Shadow pondered.

Before Shadow can leave and continue his work for G.U.N, that is until he sensed some strong energy rising. Knowing where this is coming from, Shadow turn around and sees the prince erupting out from the rubble and crack his neck. Her armor now is dirty from the explosion and there is a small crack on his on the right chest of the armor. Vegeta even suffer some little bruises from here and there from the assault and this made the saiyan prince smile.

 ***BGM: SSJ Vegeta Theme (Dragonball Z OST)***

"I got to admit, it hurt but it didn't finish me off. It'll have to take more than that to stop a saiyan. You are strong I'll give you that but you have no idea what you're up against." Vegeta said.

"Is that so? Care to elaborate?" Shadow questioned.

"Tell me, has a hedgehog like you experienced fear?"

"Fear?"

Vegeta merely smirked and start to grit his teeth, channeling his ki, his power into what he's planning to do.

"Grr… nrrrrrrrrrrgh…" Vegeta grunted.

"I'm picking up some energy from him rising. What could he be doing?" Shadow thought.

Vegeta's hair start to flash from the color black to blonde. The ultimate lifeform notice this, realizing what the prince is doing. He watched on sensing Vegeta's power continue to rise as he gritting his teeth. Vegeta clenched his hands and bawled them into fist and let out a loud roar and start to change. Vegeta's body emitting yellow aura from his body and his hair change color to golden yellow and he has transforms into a Super Saiyan. The transformation then creates a shockwave rising his power to greater heights and has become stronger.

"This is called a Super Saiyan. Now do you feel fear, freak?" Vegeta asked.

"To be honest no. I don't fear any fear from it at all." Shadow retorted.

"You're not scared?"

"No. But I'm impress of how much your power had increase. Is that for show or are you just going to show me this Super Saiyan power you mentioned?"

"I believe I am."

 ***BGM: Drowning Pool – Told You So***

With that being said, Vegeta uses his speed to catch Shadow off guard and delivers a kick right to Shadow's face and it sends Shadow flying a way causing the saiyan prince to smirk. Vegeta powered up and uses Dragon Rush going after Shadow and he starts to pummel the ultimate lifeform wit intense force. Vegeta rapidly punch Shadow right in the face repeatedly for a couple of second then shot a ki blast sending Shadow to a rock wall and it explode on him. Shadow picks himself back up to get back into the fight, Vegeta appear out of nowhere in front of Shadow. Shadow throw a punch but Vegeta but Vegeta caught his fist then knee kicks Shadow up sending Shadow flying and grinding on the rock walls leaving a trail off rubble that causes the pieces of rubble to fall down.

Shadow up in the air and did an aerial recover to get back into the fight. Shadow senses Vegeta and he then strikes a punch but Shadow sees it coming and blocks it off then flash kicks Vegeta right in the chin then struck Vegeta in the abdomen then punches the saiyan prince back down. Unfortunately, Vegeta countered off Shadow by blocking Shadow then spin around and kicks Shadow back down to the ground.

Shadow crash and hits the ground then rolls out of the way seeing Vegeta rushing at him with a diving kick. Vegeta kicks down the ground impaling his foot into the ground giving Shadow the advantage he needs. Shadow takes this opportunity to create a orb made of Chaos Energy and hurls it over at Vegeta and impales his body with it.

" **Chaos Ball!** " Shadow shouted.

Hitting Vegeta with this technique, Vegeta struggle to lose his balance and Shadow then jump and homing attacks Vegeta hitting him with brute force. That wasn't all, Shadow wasn't done with the assault and so Shadow then start to use his Chaos Attack on Vegeta. Shadow enhances his attacks with chaos energy and start to pound and beating down Vegeta, sending him up to ten attacks with punches and kick then back flips away right after he finish up with a kick sending Vegeta away. Shadow then uses Chaos Snap to teleport in a short distance continue to use Chaos Attack Vegeta only four times. Vegeta seem to have enough of this assault so he then blasts a shockwave from his body to stop Shadow's momentum and afterwards he returns the favor by attacking Shadow and make his own assault.

Vegeta knee kicks Shadow to his stomach and begin punching Shadow repeatedly numerous times on his face, his chest, and his abdomen. Letting out a loud battle roar, Vegeta pounded Shadow, beating him down into a bloody pulp for good whole minute then finishes him off with an uppercut and a kick to the face that stun Shadow temporarily for a few short seconds. Vegeta backs away and extend his hand and creates a big blue ki energy orb aiming it directly at the ultimate lifeform.

"Take this! Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta shouted.

Vegeta blasted the orb, hitting Shadow and it sends him over to a rock pillar and seconds later, it exploded on Shadow and causes the rock pillar to break and the pieces of rubble causes it to collapse down trapping Shadow with it. Vegeta crossed his arms looking down at the destruction. The prince knew that the fight isn't over as he can sense Shadow's energy. Seeing movement, Shadow appear out of the rubble and suffer some bruises on his body and face. His clothes also have dirt on them from the explosion and Shadow look up at the saiyan prince. The ultimate lifeform then proceed to take things up a notch when he start to activate Chaos Boost, temporarily increasing his power, strength, and speed for a short period of time. Shadow now emitting himself with red aura and get to his stance.

"Now things starting to get interesting. It's almost like Kakarot's Kaioken." Vegeta thought.

Shadow launch up forward in the air, dashing his way towards Vegeta. The saiyan prince charge at Shadow and both of them clash once again creating a shockwave of red and yellow energy. Soon they begin to throw off rapid punches and kicks at each other. Both Shadow and Vegeta teleported to different area, appearing area after area they kept clash with their attack clash creating powerful blows that shook the ground and creating shockwaves in the air and on ground. As the pair clashed, their attacks, their melees keep creating shockwave after shockwave that the objects being to be destroyed and shattered into pieces same goes for the rock pillars. Shadow and Vegeta kept attacking with Shadow still had his Chaos Boost activated. Shadow knew he had to make it count knowing time is at the essence and this boost will run out any second now. With Vegeta striking a punch, Shadow dodges it before he can countered the prince of all saiyans with an uppercut then grabs Vegeta by the arm and clothesline the prince causing him to back flip and Shadow delivers a kick with intense force hitting Vegeta atop of his head and the intense force had sent him crashing down to the ground.

Once Vegeta is down, Shadow teleported back down where Vegeta is located is via Chaos Control. Building up energy he has due to the last seconds of his Chaos Boost, Shadow then unleashed a powerful shockwave from his body hoping to finish off the prince.

"Chaos Blast!" Shadow shouted.

Vegeta is caught in the crossfire, the shockwave knocks the prince away and sends him out of sight from the blast as Shadow used up all of this power to its full potential. Shadow's ability died down seconds after and his Chaos Boost has ran out of time. Completely drained, Shadow knelt down on one knee and catch his breath. The ultimate lifeform knew that he had used up most of his power and looks to be vulnerable. Now Shadow only has a slight bit of energy within left, wondering what's that going to do.

" _Damn it… I used up most of my chaos energy. I need to regroup and form a strategy._ " Shadow thought.

The ultimate lifeform gets up to his feet and try to regroup. Unfortunately, Shadow couldn't regroup and buy himself a little bit of time for him to recharge when all of sudden, Vegeta came out of nowhere and struck Shadow right in the abdomen, punching him in the stomach with such brute force that cause Shadow to cough up blood from his mouth.

"Now it's my turn freak." Vegeta insulted.

The prince goes in to attack, pummeling Shadow into a bloody pulp returning the favor from what happen to him before. Vegeta smirked, hearing Shadow groaned in immense pain from every strike, every blow is like music to Vegeta's ears. Shadow even rotate, beating Shadow from eft to right even behind and striking some powerful blows to hit Shadow where it hurts. After all of the strikes and assaulting on Shadow for like seconds now, the prince then kicks Shadow up in the air then Dragon Rush after Shadow and attack him up in the air. Shadow cried out in immense pain, feeling the agony of Vegeta's brutal attacks that hurt Shadow with each intense strike. Shadow then clasp his hands together and then downward, hitting Shadow sending him flying down and he crash through three rock pillars and cause them to break into pieces. Shadow crash down the ground and his body grinded the ground leaving a trail of rubble during its path and Shadow is seen lying down on his back. That didn't stop the ultimate lifeform and he slowly gets back up but only got up and is down on his one knee. Shadow clutch to his right side and looks up at the sky and sees Vegeta afloat.

The prince smirked, admired his "handiwork" after give the ultimate lifeform the beating of his lifetime. The prince let out a load roar powering up and extend his right hand.

"Now let's try this again." Vegeta said with a smirk.

Vegeta begin powering up, building up energy as he creates a blue energy ball from the palm of his hand. He start to increase its size, enlarging the orb to reach its maximum potential. Shadow didn't have any strength from using too much of his power, there is nothing he can do. With that being said, the prince then blasted the blue energy orb now that it's been fully charged to its full power and its true potential.

"Welcome to Super Vegeta's: Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta shouted.

The orb is seen blasted at the ultimate lifeform. Shadow use the little bit of his power, his strength and extend his hands out and the energy ball then clashed to Shadow to the palm of Shadow's hands and stopped it. Shadow gritted his teeth to withhold it doing his best to stop it and to push it right back at Vegeta. Vegeta on the other hand had different plans. Shadow did not realize that it was just a diversion. Vegeta could only do is watch as Shadow struggled to push the Big Bang Attack away and sent it right back the prince of all saiyans. Realizing that he had seen enough a few seconds afterwards, Vegeta bring his hands up in the air and creates a yellow energy palm and tosses it over at Shadow and it collide to the Big Bang Attack. When it collide and making the impact, then suddenly the blue energy orb then exploded and detonate like a nuclear bomb that creates a massive blast. Vegeta watched the fireworks, the explosion lasted for about thirty seconds and the flash died down and leaves a big crater from the explosion. Vegeta searched for the ultimate lifeform. The saiyan prince thought he had Shadow and Shadow is nowhere to be seen.

"I guess he didn't put up much of a fight. I thought he was stronger than that but oh well, he's not much of an ultimate lifeform that he claims to be." Vegeta scowled.

The prince powered down and turn to make his leave. Before he can leave to go train again until suddenly, he begin to hear some movement down there in the rubble. Vegeta quickly turn around in a 180 degree turn and looks down surprising that someone, somehow anyone can survive that blast like that. Vegeta look down carefully, his eyes bulge wide like plates and sees the ultimate lifeform getting back up and push the rubble out of him. Now Shadow's clothes are in tatters. Shadow's shirt is ripped open only at the right side to see his right chest along with some white fur, his pants is ripped which shows a little of both of his right and left legs. Shadow even suffer some bruises on his body even on his arms and on his back. Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes, he had put everything on Shadow with his Big Bang Attack. It had sort of did the trick but it didn't finish Shadow off. All Vegeta can wonder who is he and how can a hedgehog like him survive a blast, an explosion like that.

"What the hell! How… how did you survive that explosion?" Vegeta asked.

"I've already told you: I'm the Ultimate Lifeform Shadow the Hedgehog. That's a fact and let me show you just how ultimate I can truly be with my ultimate power." Shadow retorted, stating the fact towards the prince of all saiyan of who he truly is.

 ***BGM: All-Star Theme (Shadow) (Sonic & All-Stars Racing: Transformed)***

Shadow crack his neck, and start to emit his energy from his body and simply smirked.

"Now… you're going to see what I'm made of." Shadow stated.

Shadow closes his eyes and concentrate, harming the power of chaos within him. The aura start surrounding the ultimate lifeform as he begin to power up with Vegeta watching in surprise.

"What… don't tell me…" Vegeta stammered.

Shadow open his eyes and starts to transform into Super Shadow with yellow aura dancing around him harnessing the power of Chaos and increases his power, strength, speed, and energy tremendously. Vegeta who happen to be stunned at the transformation, the prince of all saiyans was not expecting this to happen. Shadow then look up with a smirk and the aura continue to dance around him like storm.

"You can turn super too?" Vegeta asked.

"With the power of the seven chaos emerald, I can. I can now turn super on my own free will. This is Super Shadow." Shadow explained.

"I'm impressed. However, it won't be enough to defeat me."

"Looks like we'll have to see won't you?"

Shadow powered up and so did Vegeta and both got to their fighting stance. It did not take long for these two anti-heroes to collide and clashed once more. They both teleported different area different area and landed intense blows but only their attacks collide which send a thunderous shockwaves up in the skies and to the ground destroying objects from their incredible blows. Seconds after, both Vegeta and Shadow clashed once more and both anti-heroes throwing multiple punches and kicks altogether showing more of their power and hold nothing back. Their attacks keep colliding for a few more seconds, almost up to a while minute. With their attacks kept colliding, Vegeta and Shadow swing their fists at one another and both of their fists collide and striking each other in the face and the brute force itself push both anti-heroes back a feet away. Vegeta blasting rapid yellow energy balls at the ultimate lifeform but Shadow deflect them with his bare hands then Vegeta shot his Big Bang Attack at Shadow again.

This time, Shadow caught the energy orb and it pushes Shadow to a nearby rock wall before it can impact and explode on the ultimate lifeform. Shadow gritted his teeth, using his strength to kick the energy ball away and it exploded. Vegeta appear behind Shadow for a kick right to the face from behind but Shadow blocked the kick then quickly turn around in a 180 degree turn with his fist engulf with red energy and punches Vegeta right to the face and sends him crashing on the wall on his back. Shadow curls himself into a ball and starts to homing attack Vegeta and bashes him through the rock wall creating a hole and bashes through out of the wall and destroys it and creating a pieces of rubble during the attack. Shadow then went on to pummel the prince of saiyan with intense force. Shadow start beating the crap out of Vegeta and to show him why he is the ultimate lifeform. With a battle cry, Shadow continue the aggressive assault for a couple of seconds before ascending up above Vegeta and kicks him down and sends the prince flying through two rock objects and down to the ground and his body also grinded against the ground. Shadow creates seven chaos spears and hurls them over at Vegeta and impale the prince. Once it is done, Shadow then begin to snap his fingers and detonate the spears and create a minor explosion and damaging the prince greatly of this attack. Shadow then extend both of his hands out and creates a red energy orb from his palm and aims it right at the prince.

" **Chaos Grenade!** " Shadow shouted.

Shadow blasted a giant red energy orb at the prince of all saiyans and it hits Vegeta once it makes it impact that cause an explosion. Shadow look down, checking the results if that did the trick hoping that he defeated the saiyan prince. The smoke slowly cleared away and show the results of the attack. Shadow spotted Vegeta still standing. Now his clothes are in tatters and his armor is halfway broken and it show only his right side of his body, showing his right chest and the armor itself had several cracks after the explosion. Vegeta had ascended up to a second level of his super saiyan and air dashes forward, charging over at Shadow and Vegeta delivers a brutal punch to Shadow's face then start to throw several of them at the ultimate lifeform then slam his fist down right after he clasps them together and struck Shadow downward sending him back down to the ground.

Shadow back flip and lands down, grinding his feet onto the ground to stop himself. Vegeta shot multiple energy balls at the ultimate lifeform and showing no mercy as Vegeta kept attacking. Shadow smirked, he begin to ascended up to a second level of his super form just like Vegeta only his quills had elongated a bit and they got spikier. Shadow then launches up in the air and he lands onto the energy balls then launches away and lands on them again then going back and forth using his speed, agility and his reflexes surprising Shadow of Shadow's incredible movements.

"What the hell! How can he do that?" Vegeta questioned.

Shadow launch himself towards Vegeta when he was inches away, then Shadow delivers a flying kick to Vegeta abdomen then flash kicks Vegeta in the chin then curls himself into a ball and homing attacks the saiyan prince with full force and he sends Vegeta back down crashing to the ground then Shadow grabs Vegeta by the ankle and swings him around. Swinging the saiyan prince a couple of times, Shadow then tosses Vegeta over a rock object and Vegeta is sent crash through and causes it to bring into pieces. The ultimate lifeform ascends up in the air and shot multiple chaos spears from his body and they begin to impale to the ground. Shadow scattered them around in Vegeta'a area and the saiyan prince finally got back up to his feet then start to look around the place.

"What the hell is this?" Vegeta wondered.

Shadow smirked and he begin to snap his fingers to detonate the chaos spears like a bomb.

" **Chaos Mine!** " Shadow shouted.

Vegeta sees one of the chaos spears exploded and the prince high tailed out of sight, dodging every explosion laid out by the ultimate lifeform. Vegeta then ascends up in the air and dashes towards Shadow after he successfully dodge the explosions. Shadow tosses a fully powered Chaos Spear at Vegeta but the saiyan prince evades it, drifting aside before he can blast an energy ball at the super hedgehog. Shadow deflects it again but he was distracted when Vegeta speeds up and punches Shadow in the stomach that force then grabs Shadow and flashes some energy from his hands blasting Shadow away then Vegeta hits Shadow then his Big Bang Attack blasting Shadow again and he comes down crashing down to the ground.

Vegeta appear in front of Shadow and kicks Shadow up in midair then punches him down to the ground knocking the wind out of the ultimate lifeform. Vegeta then start stomping on Shadow, taunting the ultimate lifeform to his own amusement.

"What's the matter, had enough already?" Vegeta asked.

Shadow answers back with a sweep kick and Shadow picks Vegeta up by his ankle with one hand and tosses him up in the air then he air dashes ahead and bashed Vegeta on his back with his elbow and spin around kicks the saiyan prince down again and Shadow dives down and kicked the saiyan prince on his abdomen and picks Vegeta up by the collar. Shadow then tosses the prince and then begin create red energy into his right hand. The shockwave start dancing around Shadow's hands building up a little energy within him. Soon, Shadow then uses it and unleash out these two words and creates a new ability, a new technique he just made up.

" **Chaos Flash!** " Shadow shouted.

Shadow blasted a red shockwave of energy from the palm of his hands at the saiyan prince and it struck him once it made its impact. The shockwave begin dancing around and hurting Vegeta causing him to scream in immense agony then suddenly, Shadow add in some more damage to the prince of all saiyan as Shadow creates a scythe made of chaos energy and hurls himself over at the saiyan prince and readied his weapon for the finish.

" **Chaos Scythe!** " Shadow shouted.

Shadow swings his energy like weapon and deliver a terrifying slash at the saiyan prince impaling him through and creates an explosion as Vegeta screamed in agony and it send flying and crashes through a rock pillar leaving a hole into it. Shadow deactivate the energy like scythe and can sense that Vegeta is still alive and he isn't going to back down. Shadow crosses his arms await for whatever the prince has in mind but soon, Shadow can sense Vegeta's energy rising like none other. It went sky rocketing from the way he felt this enormous energy coming from the prince and with that being said, the pillar then begin to burst into pieces with a loud roar. Shadow sees Vegeta who is completely changed. Seeing the tremendous power the saiyan prince has now emitting blue aura from his body around him and his hair color changed from blonde to blue. Vegeta smirked, unleashing his power and energy surprising Shadow of this transformation.

"This is a form that is beyond any super saiyan. Call me **Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta**. I have the power of a god." Vegeta presented.

"A power of a god?" Shadow repeated.

"That's right. You're one of the few that has pushed me this far. Much as I enjoy this fight but this ends right now. Now witness the true power of a SAIYAN PRINCE" Vegeta warned with a loud battle cry and powering up to maximum power.

 ***BGM: Enigma TNG – Super Saiyan God Vegeta Theme***

Shadow shielded himself from the powerful wind gust. Vegeta smirked after he had powered himself up and launches himself to the ultimate lifeform and deliver a powerful punch but Shadow blocked in in the nick of time with a smirk. The force pushed Shadow away and heads off to a pillar mountain miles away from the wasteland. Shadow crash against a wall of the mountain with his back that left a big dent with a few cracks. Vegeta charges at Shadow and delivers a kick with brute force sending Shadow crashing through a pillar and out of it and causes it to collapse and shatter into pieces. Vegeta continue the assault, throwing off multiple punches against the ultimate lifeform. Shadow with the use of his reflexes dodge the saiyan prince. Shadow began to counter Vegeta's kick and swing his fist but Vegeta teleported behind Shadow and struck him with a knee kick to the back. Shadow gritted his teeth, he groaned in pain from the kick with Vegeta's intense force knocking Shadow with this newfound strength. Vegeta then smile and so he begin rapidly punch Shadow a couple of times and then delivers a kick sending Shadow crashing through three pillars and is seen flying down to the ground. Vegeta begin firing rapid ki energy balls at Shadow and to the pillars creating some destruction and shatter them into pieces that are seen collapsing down to the ground. Shadow got back up on his feet, seeing the rubble coming at him and without warning, Shadow cautiously jump onto rubble after rubble and start using his speed and agility to dodge the collapsing rubble that is trying to come down crashing on him.

The ultimate lifeform move in great speed, his athletic abilities and agility and didn't bother flying. Shadow notice a big piece of rubble and hurling itself towards him fast so he jump up and fires a Chaos Spear to shatter it into small pieces and air dashes ahead forward and seconds later, Shadow got out of dodge safely from the collapse rubble. Before Shadow can return back to the fight, that is until Vegeta came out of nowhere and kicks Shadow in the face then delivers a punch sending the ultimate lifeform crash towards a rock pillar. Shadow crashed on his back that creates a dent with several cracks on the wall. Vegeta comes in for the kick but Shadow chaos control out of sight then reappear and shot a chaos spear at the saiyan prince. Vegeta deflects it then shot a few ki blasts at the ultimate lifeform as Shadow fly away, getting out of dodge. The prince then goes after the ultimate lifeform and both start to clash with thunderous blows being heard when their attacks collided. Shadow and Vegeta went on and deliver some intense blows and their attacks collide at one another feeling the effects of the strikes. This did not stop them as they continue to go at it and kept attacking bruising one another with their intensive force. After a whole minute, both of their fists collide and the shockwave backed the two anti-heroes away.

Vegeta let out a loud roar and blasts multiple ki blasts at the ultimate lifeform. Shadow deflects all of them with his bare hands with his speed, quickness, and as well his reflexes. Vegeta blasted a fully power ki blast at Shadow forcing Shadow to block it which cause an explosion when it made its impact. Shadow then got ready to attack but Vegeta comes in and punches Shadow in the stomach with brute force and Shadow cough up blood from his mouth. Vegeta then uppercuts the ultimate lifeform and prepare to strike the hedgehog down but Shadow creates a orb made of Chaos Energy and slams it at Vegeta and stopped his movements, in fact it stopped time for a few seconds.

" **Chaos Control Sphere!** " Shadow shouted.

Shadow then snap his fingers and creates four orbs around Vegeta using **Roaming Chaos** to use as a trap. Shadow then snap his fingers to deactivate his chaos control and Vegeta is being pushed back and gets into the trap and the orbs begin exploding on Vegeta delivering some damage to the saiyan prince. Vegeta roared and charges at the ultimate lifeform in full velocity. Shadow then grinds his fists to distort space and blasts Vegeta away using his **Chaos Nightmare**. Shadow goes in after Vegeta and start to pummel the prince with a series of rapid punches right to his face and abdomen. Vegeta smile and after seconds Shadow delivering a beatdown, the saiyan prince counters Shadow and high knee kicks Shadow in the face then grabs him by the arm and Vegeta start throwing punches by hitting Shadow right to the face and his stomach including his chest. Vegeta then let go of Shadow and start to pummel him a couple of times and clasps his hands together and struck Shadow with brute force sending Shadow crash against a rock pillar leaving a dent on the wall once again and some cracks.

Shadow gritted his teeth, his eyes stare up as Vegeta then gets in formation as he begin to bring his hands to his left side and start to do a position like he's about to strike a pose or whatsoever. The ultimate lifeform then start to notice that Vegeta begin to create and building up energy as he start to initiate his technique. Vegeta form a purple energy orb with electricity dancing around it and charges it up to its full potential. Shadow try to move his body but the assault he received from the saiyan prince prevented him from moving and he felt like he couldn't move his legs or arms.

Vegeta got Shadow where he wanted him and isn't going to be moving anytime soon. The prince take his time to fully power up his ability for only a couple of seconds. Once those seconds are up and the energy orb is charged up to the maximum, Vegeta then begin unleashing it and finish Shadow off for the count to win this intense battle. Vegeta even shouted these famous words of the prince of all saiyans:

" **Super Galick Gun!** " Vegeta shouted.

Vegeta blasted a massive fully powered energy wave from the palm of his hands and it sent blasting over towards the ultimate lifeform. Shadow then gets cause in the blast, it impales him through and the energy wave destroy the rock pillar and few more during the blast and it exploded once Shadow hits the ground and the ground begin shaking in incredible velocity. It felt like an earthquake when Vegeta gave it his all and finish Shadow for the count. The rubble then come crashing down on Shadow right after the explosion died down.

Admiring his work, Vegeta smirked at his victory. Knowing that it did the trick and knocks Shadow out for the count.

"Not even an ultimate lifeform can survive an attack like that. Not even by a power of a god." Vegeta thought.

Suddenly, Vegeta start to feel the vibration from underground from the rubble. The prince could not believe his eyes when he sees a figure burst out of the rubble after the terrifying attack from the saiyan prince. Vegeta now staring over at Shadow who survived his Super Galick Gun and the explosion. The saiyan prince couldn't believe it and there is Shadow now his clothes in complete tatters. His shirt had been destroyed from the explosion and now showing his upper body and showing his white fur chest. Shadow even had bruises on his body and his pants is now ruined. His right leg is shown after the explosion ripped off the side of his pants. There is also dirt on his body and his pants. His gloves are ruined and in tatters and show Shadow his fingers and hands.

Shadow with a stern look, the ultimate lifeform begin to transform into Hyper Shadow, his fur changing the color to white and emitting white aura from his body. Vegeta begin sensing powerful energy, Shadow's power had increased dramatically and his form is on a whole different level catching Vegeta by surprise.

"What… how did you…" Vegeta trailed off.

"I can achieve a form that is the true ultimate power. You can refer me as Hyper Shadow." Shadow retorted.

"Hyper Shadow… you must've went through some intense training to get you were you are at I assume?"

"That's right. I'll admit, you did hurt me but that won't stop me."

"*Chuckle* I'll give you that. You're full of surprises Shadow the Hedgehog but surprises will not help you win. I obtain a power of a god and you cannot stop the prince of all saiyans."

"We'll have to see about that. Won't we?"

"We shall. I believe it's time we finally end this fight."

"My thoughts exactly."

 ***BGM: Blue Stahli – Ultranumb (Metal Revision by Paul Udarov)***

Shadow and Vegeta begin to power up and wasted no time and both anti-heroes clashed creating a powerful wind gust along with a shockwave of energy and they are seen clashing with their strikes collide together as one. Each strike, each assault collided and create blow after blow making thunderous noises with both Shadow and Vegeta going at it. They clashed for a whole minute or two giving it their all, this time the gloves are off and none of them isn't holding anything back. Shadow and Vegeta clash for the final time with their fists collide as one then suddenly, they both start throw off punches and kicks towards one another. Each strike hit once another but that still didn't stop, they continue to create thunderous sounds from their strikes, creating wind gust blowing that shake the ground and in the skies with their intense strengths. Both Shadow and Vegeta blasted at each other as Vegeta blasts ki blasts and the ultimate life form firing Chaos Arrows at the saiyan prince. Both of their raid fires collide and create some minor explosions.

Shadow continue firing as Vegeta did the same. The saiyan prince fired his Big Bang Attack at Shadow only for Shadow to kick it away and exploded and dives down and kicks Vegeta and both are sending down with Shadow bashes the saiyan prince through a rock pillar then blasts a red energy orb from his hand using Chaos Grenade and it sends the saiyan prince crashing through three pillars and hits the ground then the Chaos Grenade detonate seconds after creating an explosion and damaged the prince. Vegeta's armor had been completely destroyed and his clothes now are in tattered all thanks to the ultimate lifeform. Vegeta powered up again and roared in anger, showing more of his power and charges over at Shadow. Shadow charges his power again and dashes ahead to Vegeta and their fists collide creating a powerful shockwave of energy from their collision. The two continue attack and teleported to area after area, their strikes continue colliding creating powerful wind gust from their intensive force put into their melee strikes. Shadow and Vegeta knee kick each other both their kicks collided once more and Vegeta punched Shadow in the face then grabs Shadow and knee kicks him in the stomach and slam his fist down sending Shadow down to the ground. Vegeta then dives down, charging at the ultimate lifeform with full force. Shadow then shot a chaos spear at Vegeta catching him by surprise and uses Chaos Control. Vegeta searched for Shadow but he could not find nor sense Shadow when the ultimate lifeform using his hyper speed to overwhelm the prince with a dive kick sending them down to the ground and Shadow start stomping Vegeta and grinds him against the ground. Shadow leave a trail of rubble while grinding Vegeta, the saiyan prince had enough and blasts a ki blast and gets Shadow off of him then charges at Shadow and bashes him with his elbow send sends Shadow crashing to a wall. The saiyan prince goes after and charges at Shadow and shoulder bashes Shadow again with his elbow and both bash through the wall and out to a different area and the saiyan prince punch Shadow a couple of times then kicks him to his right side and slam his fist together and hit Shadow once more sending the hedgehog back down.

Vegeta extend his hand and blasts a fully charged Big Bang Attack at the ultimate lifeform. Shadow rolls out of the way then creates a seven red chaos spears in midair and hurls them over at the saiyan prince.

" **Chaos Arsenal!** " Shadow shouted.

Vegeta deflects the chaos spears fast as he can but one of them hit him directly and send him blasting away. Shadow curls himself into a ball and hurls himself over to the saiyan prince and bashes him with his homing attack. Shadow bashed Vegeta, sending him through three rock pillars and sends themselves back to the wastelands and Shadow kicks Vegeta away and the saiyan prince is sent flying and crash through a rock pillar and crashes down to the ground. Shadow teleported again and appear above Vegeta and dives down with a red energy orb in his hand and slams it right down at the saiyan prince. Vegeta rolls out of dodge and Shadow slams it to the ground and causes an explosion and erupt a few pieces of rubble up in midair. Vegeta ascends up in the air and start blasting several ki blasts at the ultimate lifeform. Shadow looks up, dodges away and start jumping onto rubble after rubble and charge at Vegeta with a flying kick. Vegeta blocks the kick and Shadow back flips away from the saiyan prince. Shadow turn and shot a fully charged Chaos Spear at Vegeta using his Chaos Lance move. Vegeta drifted to the side and dodges the attack.

Shadow then charge and swing his fist but the prince blocks Shadow and uppercuts Shadow then grabs him and slams him down to the ground and start to pummel Shadow but Shadow curls himself into a ball and homing attack Vegeta up in the air. Vegeta spin around and blasts his Super Galick Gun at Shadow to catch him by surprise. Shadow is seen blocking the energy beam cause by Vegeta. Vegeta stop blasting and teleported behind Shadow to attack but Shadow senses it incoming so Shadow blocks Vegeta's punch then crouch down and sweep kicks Vegeta off balance and somersault kick the prince up in the air and then punches the prince back down and kicking him again and sends Vegeta crashing through a rock boulder and it shatter into pieces. Shadow runs over to Vegeta to deliver more damage, Vegeta then did a kip up and kicks Shadow before he can do anything the prince creates an energy ball from his palm and hurls it over and slams it at Shadow and sends the ultimate lifeform flying and crash against a rock object and the brutal crash shatter it into pieces. Shadow launches himself up and lands back to his feet and skidded to the ground and grit his teeth in anger.

The saiyan prince charges at Shadow to continue his assault and Shadow did the same and charge at the saiyan prince. Vegeta and Shadow once again clash and both of them continue to attack and resume back to their assault throwing more rapid punches and kicks as the fight has gotten too intense. Each attack the two anti-heroes being thrown has cause the ground to create a crater with cracks. The crater continue to grow bigger as each attack Vegeta and Shadow's strikes cause because of their intensive force.

The two fighters had went on for a whole minute and afterwards, Shadow and Vegeta blasted a beam from their hand and their beams collide and it pushed them away a few feet away. Shadow chaos control and reappear behind Vegeta and kicks him in the face right behind him and sends the prince crashing through a rock boulder and hits the ground and bounces off as Shadow begin to draw energy within him and then start to initiate his **Hyper Light Speed Attack** and start pummeling Vegeta with incredible speed. Vegeta receive brutal attacks from the ultimate lifeform. Vegeta try to get away and try keep track of Shadow's movements but no matter how hard he can try, Shadow was too fast for him. Shadow surprises Vegeta with a kick up in the air and Shadow slam down his hands right after he appear above the saiyan prince. Vegeta is sent crashing down but that did not stop him, Vegeta got back up and gets back into the fight but Shadow then traps the saiyan prince with a black tornado trapping the prince of all saiyans.

Once he's in position, Shadow then circle around Vegeta and creates multiple chaos spears around and stop and stare down at the saiyan prince. Shadow then begin to shout out and unleash a new ability of his chaos energy.

" **Chaos Fury!** " Shadow shouted.

The ultimate lifeform blasted the spears over at the saiyan prince and causes an explosion causing the saiyan prince to scream in agony. The black tornado even exploded, adding twice the damage to the saiyan showing no mercy of this attack. Vegeta slowly got up as Shadow descends down and slowly approach the saiyan prince with a stern look.

"Got nothing left? You can't beat me." Shadow said.

"Shut up! I will not be bested by the ultimate lifeform. I refused to be defeated!" Vegeta countered.

The saiyan prince then ascended up in the skies and away from Shadow and begin to creates two yellow energy orbs from his palms and join them together and start to powering up to unleash a finishing blow to end the fight once and for all.

"You won't survive this Shadow the Hedgehog!" Vegeta shouted.

Feeling the enormous power drven from Vegeta, the saiyan prince begin creating some electricity and concentrating on his power and to aim it right towards the ultimate lifeform. Shadow knew this is about to come to an end and the entire fight along with it. Without caution, Shadow readied himself and bring his right hand backwards and start to draw out power and creates a red and green energy orb with some lightning dancing around. The ultimate lifeform stare at the saiyan. Vegeta intensively concentrate his power, his energy into one big finale and he knew that this fight is about to come to an end.

Spending seconds of charging his technique to its full potential and using most of his power and energy into this technique, Vegeta then finally shouted these two words to end the fight for good:

"Final Flash!" Vegeta shouted.

Vegeta blasts a massive yellow energy beam from the palm of his hands directly at the ultimate lifeform. Shadow charged up his own technique to its full potential and even shouted these words, a new ability he had developed:

" **Chaos Wrath!** " Shadow shouted.

The ultimate lifeform blasted a massive beam of red and green energy from his palm of his hand and both beams charge at one another and both of them begin to collide and start to battle with the loud sounds being heard. Vegeta gritted his teeth doing everything in his power to win so he increases his power and makes his beam to get bigger and seemingly pushes Shadow's beam. Shadow skidded the ground, he hold his ground and increases his power to power on through and not letting the prince to beat him. Their beams struggle, trying their very best to overpower the other and both fighters are giving it their all. Shadow struggled a bit but he kept his footing and kept focusing on his blast. Vegeta adds a little more of his power and strongly pushes Shadow's beam back and almost close to Shadow to finish him off and beat the hedgehog down for the count.

Vegeta can smell he's closing in to his victory, closing in of defeating the ultimate lifeform. It was a tough and intense battle and had enjoy the fight but now it was time to end it. One final push would do the trick knowingly it will stop and beat Shadow.

"Say goodnight freak! Never underestimate the true might and pride of a saiyan prince, Vegeta!" Vegeta shouted.

"You may have the power of a god and you're powerful but one thing you don't understand is… I am the ultimate lifeform: Shadow the Hedgehog!" Shadow countered.

Shadow takes out his inhibitor rings and put all of his power, all of his energy for one final push and with that being said, Shadow let out a loud roar and adds his beam to its true maximum power and increasing its strength to be twice no… TEN times powerful from before.

"WHAT!?" Vegeta cried.

Shadow giving everything his all and pushed Vegeta's Final Flash back and Shadow's Chaos Wrath came powering through and hit the saiyan prince with all of his might finally beating the prince with this one strong push. Vegeta begin to scream in pain as the energy beam blasted through Vegeta and suddenly the explosion is being heard that it knocks the saiyan down and ending the fight for good. Vegeta is seen collapsing and he hit the ground on his body and is knocked out unconscious.

Having his energy drained out from one big attack, Shadow collapse on one knee and he revert back to normal after using all of his power in one attack. Shadow put back his inhibitor rings so that he can recharge his chaos energy, he then look over at the unconscious prince and smiled at his victory. Shadow knew he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon and decides to rest after the long intense fight he had with the saiyan.

An whole hour had passed, Vegeta slowly waking up and opening his eyes. He look to see Shadow sitting on a piece of rubble, waiting for the prince wake up after being knocked out for a while now.

"Good. You're finally wake, I thought that you weren't going to wake up." Shadow said.

"You didn't kill me?" Vegeta asked.

"No. It wasn't worth it and I didn't want to risk killing you so I decided to let you rest until you're ready to get back up."

"I see. You've beaten me fair and square and I accept defeat. You are the ultimate lifeform."

"I could say the same to you except the ultimate lifeform part. You sure show much pride and determination. That is why you are a true warrior."

"You have my thanks for the compliment."

Shadow smiled and he held out his hand to help Vegeta up. Vegeta accepts it and got back up to his feet.

"You're pretty good, you know how to fight well Shadow." Vegeta complimented.

"Thank you. Same goes to you. It has been fun fighting you." Shadow admitted.

I can same the same to you as well. I had a one hell of a time fighting you Shadow. You're much better than fighting my other rival name Kakarot."

"Is he a saiyan?"

"Yes but a complete idiot. He may be annoying but he always pushes me to greater length to become the strongest warrior there is."

"Oh. So that's how your rivalry grows stronger as you two keep fighting?"

"That's right. I don't supposed you have a rival too?"

"Yes but we don't compete very often. I'm all about focusing on my work while he goes out and save the world."

"You don't say."

"He is also strong too."

"So you say. Anyways, thanks for an intense fight. You really pushed me to my limit."

"No problem. Now I think it's time that I should head back. I still got work that needs to be done."

"You do that. If you like, we can spar again sometime. I do get bore of battling Kakarot all the time."

"Sure. I think that can be arranged."

"*Chuckle* Then we'll meet again sometime Shadow the Hedgehog. You take care of yourself."

"You too prince of all saiyans."

Vegeta smirked and so Shadow and Vegeta shake hands in show of respect and as well as friendship and the two went to the separate ways. Shadow take off running with his hover shoes and headed back home and Vegeta returns back home to get cleaned up and train once more, determine to face Shadow again someday and proof to be the strongest warrior there is.


End file.
